The League of Engineers
The League of Engineers Info Sheet Version 1.01 Date: 10/5/2010 The League of Engineers is not a traditional faction. Instead, we're a group of the members of other factions, who pool our skills to advance science and technology, and then to use that science and technology to make Midian a better place to live. What to Expect: We are a group of science types from many other factions in the city. We're cool with that. You have to be okay with the fact that in the event of factional violence, you may be shooting at someone one day, and working beside them in the lab the next. What We Do: Making Midian better is a broad, fuzzy goal, and it encompasses a lot of projects. In the past, we re-opened the subway tunnel to the mainland. We cleared away the wrecked airplane and built the radar tower so Midian can see invaders coming. We built the city AI. In the future, we'd like to generate power in the city. Clean up the water. Fix the sewer system and build waste treatment plants. Find ways to grow enough food in the city that everyone can eat without resorting to cannibalism. Create nonlethal weapons for the MPD, and anyone else who cares to use them. Create sustainable cottage industries in Midian that will allow Midian to be more self sufficient. And last but not least, help push the UAC out of Midian for good. Some of these goals are almost in our grasp now. Some may not happen in any of our lifetimes. We also build companies in Midian. When we can identify a civic need, we create a partner company to meet that need and make them - and us - money from it. We created Dark Fiber Network, the city's ISP, provided them the venture capital, and are partnered with the person running it as well as an appropriate faction in the city, and all three parties make a tidy sum from the process. This will be our model as often as possible going forward, as it helps us pay for our non-profit projects. ((ooc notes)) If You Want to Join: Midian City is a grim, gritty, technological dystopia. The League, ICly, is dedicated to fixing that. OOCly, however, we want to keep within the flavor of the genre, as well as avoid being thought of as the technological godmodders of Midian, so we have a process for bringing new members in and getting them into the swing of things. Part of that is understanding that we scavenge a lot of our tech, so it may be behind the 'present day' state of the art, and that often times big companies don't even bring their newest, shiniest tech to our shores. So sometimes we do without, sometimes we work around, and sometimes we invent our own. New members with existing skills join at the rank of Leaguer. This means you have access to the lab, but your projects are overseen by their sponsor, who must be someone with a specialist title (Scientist, Engineer, Medico, Subcommander, or Chairman). Your sponsor may also require that you help with their projects. Once your sponsor feels you understand the balance we strike in the League between our IC goals and the OOC needs of the game and its techno-sphere, you will be elevated to the rank of a specialist title. At this point, you'll have unfettered access to the lab, and be able to run your own projects at will. For many League members, this is as far as they desire to go within the League. Subcommander and Chairman: These positions are by appointment of the existing chairman. If the existing chairman disappears from Midian for a long period of time, the existing Subcommander may promote himself or herself to the rank. These two leadership ranks are the only ranks with the authority to add new members to the faction, throw members out, set or change policy, and so forth. In the event of an unresolvable disagreement between subcommander and Chairman, the Chairman shall have the final say. Who to contact: Current Chariman: Amiya Viper ; Current Subcommander: Valo Vanmoer Category:Factions